The present invention relates to a gas insulated switchgear suited to a dismantling operation of a unit. A gas insulated switchgear is superior in size reduction, insulation performance, and safety and widely used in electric plants such as substations. A gas insulated switchgear includes a combination of a plurality of components such as a breaker, disconnecting switches, grounding switches, a potential transformer, and others and a power supply conductor for electrically connecting these devices to each other in a closed enclosure charged with insulating gas. For example, the gas insulating switchgear described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 10-75513 includes a combination of line side units having a bus unit having a bus conductor, breaker unit having a breaker, arrester, potential transformer, and others.
The aforementioned units are connected via insulating spacers so as to keep air-tightness between the units. For that purpose, a flange is formed in each unit so as to connect each insulating spacer. For example, in the gas insulating switchgear described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 10-75513, the flange in each unit is formed as an outer flange and when dismantling the units, in the state that the insulating spacer is attached to the flange of one unit, the other unit is separated. In addition to this gas insulating switchgear in which the flange of each unit is formed as an outer flange, there are ones described in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open 62-98420 and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open 63-74011. Particularly in the gas insulating switchgears described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 64-77411 and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open 59-183129, the flange of one unit is formed as an outer flange and the flange of the other unit is formed as an inner flange.